A New Kind of Battle
by Dystopian Dynamics
Summary: When Percy and his friends are called to go to Hogwarts to help keep Harry Potter safe, they think of it as just another quest. Right? Wrong? Wrong. Join the Heroes of Olympus as they battle new things like fanclubs, homework, strict teachers and dances!


Percy's POV:

It was early afternoon when Piper ran up to Annabeth and I, who were walking and enjoying life at the beach.

"Percy, Annabeth, Chiron wants to see you in his office," Piper gasped out, looking out of breath from running. I glanced at Annabeth, and she looked infuriated.

"Wait, wait, wait," I struggled to catch on.

"What is it? Another quest?" Annabeth questioned Piper. Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," Piper said. "Jason and the rest were called there too, as well as me. It probably will be a quest."

Annabeth tried her best to look calm, then stated,"Let's go." We headed there with Piper, and it was quiet. Soon, we were at Chiron's office. Seated there was Jason, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank and Leo. They were talking quietly among themselves, and when Chiron looked up and saw us, he started talking.

"Heroes of Olympus," He started. Everyone looked wary of what he was going to say. "I have a quest!"

Obviously, everyone broke out in protests.

"We just had a quest! Don't we deserve some rest? Annabeth and Percy are still traumatized from Tartarus!" I blushed lightly in embarrassment at the last part, but no one noticed, thank the Gods.

"But this is a lot easier than the last one. It's not crucial, and it's for a good experience, as well as protecting descendants of Hecate." Chiron finished, despite our outbreak. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank the Gods!" Leo grinned as he looked around at everybody. "Well, what is our 'easy quest', then?" He asked Chiron.

"It is to help a certain descendant of Hecate, who is called Harry Potter." Chiron said slowly, as if we wouldn't catch it. "Your quest is to go undercover-or undercover as long as you can, anyway, and help him."

I spoke up.

"So, what is he, if he can do magic but isn't a demigod?" All of those around me nodded, and even Annabeth looked impressed.

"Wow, Seaweed Brain, this is probably one of the only times you say something intelligent or worth answering."

"Hey!"

Chiron interrupted in the middle of our argument, and he answered my question.

"He is a wizard. And the school you will attending is called Hogwarts."

Frank, Jason, Leo and I snorted, unable to keep back our tiny fits of laughter.

"What is it now?" Annabeth looked slightly annoyed.

"Pig-" Jason burst into laughter before he could finish. I couldn't answer, because I was rolling on the floor laughing. Leo finished for us.

"PIG SKIN!" All of us burst out laughing now, and Chiron was the one looking annoyed.

"You will be taking a portkey to the Weasleys' house. Remember, they have just gone through a war. Not as hard as your's, of course, but difficult for them." He reminded us.

He took out a boot from under his desk.

"Um..." Leo started. "No offense, or anything, but how will a boot get us to a house?" Chiron motioned for us to take hold of it, and we did. Then before I could ask what we were doing, the world was spinning round and round around me, and suddenly, it went black.

A few seconds later, I woke up in a flash, only to see many people I had never met before surrounding me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" A red-haired boy asked me. A boy that looked like me, but skinner, was next to him. Annabeth was next to me.

"I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth. The others haven't woken up yet." I said. "Annabeth's my girlfriend." I added, for good measure. They didn't look annoyed. Maybe they already had girlfriends.

"I'm Ron, and this is Harry Potter." Harry stiffened when Ron said his name. Then he glanced at us as if he was afraid we'd start taking pictures of him.

"I don't know any of you, but we need to be at the Weasleys' household. Our headmaster told us to go to Hogwarts for a year, to experience stuff and all that." I told them.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks, and Ron spoke to me.

"The Weasleys' household is here. Come, follow me. You need to ask my mother if you can stay here, and I need to know exactly who you are."

He motioned for us to follow, and by now, the others had woken up. We all followed him cautiously.

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CREDIT FOR PERCY JACKSON AND HARRY POTTER GOES TO RICK RIORDAN AND JK ROWLING. **


End file.
